nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Battle of the Week/Previous Results
Here is a list with the previous battle results. *'Past years' *2017 *2016 *2015 *2014 *2013 *2012 *2011 2017 King Cloud (9 votes) Cloud (Hot Air) (1 vote) Mr. Cloud (0 votes) Worms (Knuckleheads) (2 votes) Worms (Hot Air) and Worms (Space Hopper) (1 vote) Jack Frost (2 votes) Thin Ice and Snow Drift (1 vote) Hot Air Jr. (4 votes) Hot Air 2 (2 votes) Hot Air (0 votes) Turn-Undead (5 votes) Numbskull (1 vote) Graveyard Shift and Stumped (0 votes) Nanobots (1 vote) Test Subject Arena, Test Subject Arena 2, Bump Battle Royale (0 votes) Final Ninja 0 (3 votes) Final Ninja (1 votes) Frost Bite 2 (3 votes) J-J-Jump and Leap Day (1 vote) Frost Bite (0 votes) Trains (Off The Rails) (3 votes) Trains (Dirk Valentine) (0 votes) Parasite (character) (2 votes) Squids (Calamari) and trolls (1 vote) Right eye, Worms (Rainbogeddon), Elks, Brain, and Spider (Dangle) (0 votes) Green Ninja (2 votes) Prisoner and Tribesman (1 vote) Plunger and Bird (Ice Beak) (0 votes) Chick Flick (2 votes) Blast RPG (1 vote) Parasite (character) (7 votes) Bomba (character) and Spider (1 vote) Chiseler (4 votes) Polar Bear and Norman Noggin (1 vote) Boy and Canopy (character) (0 votes) Eyeballs (3 votes) Severed foot and hands (2 votes) Black Ball and Angry heads (2 votes) Moon, Ribbit (character) and Rust Bucket (1 vote) Transformers, Nebula (character), and Fluffball (0 votes) Long neck dinosaur (4 votes) Shell dinosaur and Dino (1 vote) T-Rex and Yellow dinosaur (0 votes) Avalanche (4 votes) Rust Bucket (2 votes) Gopogo (0 votes) Chickens (Double Edged) (6 votes) Chickens (Icebreaker), Chicken (Bomb Chicken), and Battery Chicken (1 vote) Free Range Chicken (0 votes) Silly Sausage and Silly Sausage: Doggy Dessert (4 votes) Silly Sausage in Meat Land (1 vote) Ribbit (character) (3 votes) Rabbits (Droplets) (2 votes) Rabbits (Avalanche) (0 votes) Thieves (Twin Shot) (4 votes) Weapon stealers and Thieves (Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire) (1 vote) Professor (4 votes) Dr. Nastidious (1 vote) Clone scientists (0 votes) In the Dog House (3 votes) Snot Put, Super Snot Put, Skywire VIP Shuffle (1 vote) Mallet Mania, Cosmic Cannon, Skywire VIP, Skywire VIP - Extended (0 votes) Rockitty (character) (4 votes) Right eye (3 votes) Nasal mucus (0 votes) Chick Flick (5 votes) Nanobots (3 votes) Cheese Dreams: New Moon (5 votes) Chisel 2 (3 votes) Cheese Dreams (1 vote) Space Hopper, Nebula, Gunbrick, Chisel, Cheese Dreams Demo, Cosmic Cannon (0 votes) Brains (Nitrome) (2 votes) Brain (Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage) (1 vote) Brain monsters (0 votes) Mega Mash (2 votes) Yin Yang (1 vote) Hop Swap and Ditto (0 votes) La Beef (4 votes) Bulls (Off The Rails) (1 vote) Bulls (Rust Bucket) (0 votes) Bad Ice-Cream (2 votes) Bad Ice-Cream 3, Nebula, and Space Hopper (1 vote) Bad Ice-Cream 2 (0 votes) Mimics (4 votes) Mimics (Blast RPG) (1 vote) Crying monsters and cloaked knights (0 votes) Super Treadmill (3 votes) J-J-Jump , Cave Chaos 2, and Avalanche (1 vote) Cave Chaos and Cooped Up (0 votes) Chiseler and Zapo (2 votes) Human piloted nanobot , Robot (Rustyard), and Magneboy (1 vote) Transformers (0 votes) Category:Archives Category:Home